1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a loading-unloading assist system that assists in an operation of loading or unloading a plurality of single cells onto or from an inspection device.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of fuel cells that generate electricity from a fuel gas and an oxidation gas supplied thereto has been pursued. A cell stack composed of a plurality of series-connected single cells is commonly used to generate a large amount of electricity.
It is preferable that inspection on the power generation performance of such a fuel cell be conducted before the fuel cell is installed in a vehicle etc. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2014-229578 describes an inspection device that inspects the power generation performance of single cells by supplying a fuel gas and an oxidation gas to the single cells and making them generate electricity.
This inspection device includes a plurality of intermediate plates that are arrayed in a straight line at predetermined intervals. Each intermediate plate has a large number of through-holes that serve as flow passages through which the fuel gas and the oxidation gas are supplied to the single cells. Each single cell is mounted between two adjacent intermediate plates. It is possible to collectively inspect the power generation performance of the single cells by independently disposing the plurality of single cells so as to be spaced by the intermediate plates.